Think
by Golden Seeker 91
Summary: A story in which the 10th Doctor and Rose join up with Sam and Dean Winchester et al, to save the world etc.
1. Think

_SUPERWHOLOCK FANFIC_

_CHAPTER 1 – DEAN_

Dean dreamed he was back in hell. Or had that last blessed 24 hours just been another dream. He had lost count of the amount of times he had dreamed he was back with Sam and Bobby only to wake up in the pit again. He turned in a circle. The place was empty. Not a soul in sight, literally. All was silent, only the sound of his shoes crunching the dirt beneath his feet could be heard. He started walking forwards, straining his eyes for and hint of an object, straining his ears for any sounds. Then after wondering for about 10 minutes he heard it, a whisper on the wind, barely audible. The hairs on his neck stood straight up. He stopped in his tracks then heard it again, this time he heard a name.

"Dean."

He turned so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash but there was still no one there.

"Dean?"

The voice was louder now, closer, rising in intensity.

It seemed to be coming from behind him. He turned on his heal and ran forwards eyes and ears in hunting mode.

"Dean!"

It was getting closer still. Dean stopped and looked around. He should be able to see the owner of the voice, it sounded as though it was right next to him.

"Dean." The voice said again, breaking with relief. He felt a touch on his shoulder. He turned; nearly head butting the guy in the face.

He was tall. Wearing a suit and a trench coat smeared with dirt and ash so it blended in with the grey of the surroundings. He eyes shone blue in the empty desolate surroundings. The face lost some of its tension as he looked at Dean.

"You're okay." He breathed.

Dean took a step back.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The man's face went slack for a moment; the eyes lost their blue, becoming almost black. A look of profound hurt crossed his face.

"You don't remember me?" he asked, his voice was a whisper.

Dean felt a shiver run the length of his spine. He didn't recognise the man that stood before but something told him he should. Something told him he had seen this guy before, he owed him his life.

"Sorry. No. I don't."

The man's hard features reasserted themselves.

"Probably just as well, less complicated this way."

The man paused before fixing his eyes back on Dean.

"Listen to me. I know you don't remember me, but you have to trust me. I don't have much time to talk, sending you back topside took nearly all my energy, I can't appear for longer than 5 minutes and we need longer than that.. You are in danger, Dean, you and all of humanity. A new threat is coming, worse than Lilith, worse than Azalel. I need your help; I'm not strong enough to appear in your world. I need an energy boost. The only way I can help is if you meet me in Cardiff city centre on the 21st of July. There is a rift there, I can use that to get to you, but its closed, I need someone the other side to open it. Please help Dean, I know you have been through hell, literally, but I just need you to do this one more thing." He broke off, his voice crackling, his form faded slightly.

"Hang on a sec, slow down."

"No time." The figure groaned, "I can't... "21st of July, please... have... trust me, please."

Dean ran forward trying to grab the man's arm.

"Wait, you say trust you, how can I, I don't know you."

The figure looked him straight in his eyes, the blue shone in the dim red light, remaining although most of him had disappeared.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." He said, "Now wake up, you dont have long." He reached out and touched Deans arm.

"Remember, whatever anyone says, I am your friend."

Dean felt a searing pain on his arm and awoke inhaling lung full's of blissfully cold air. Sam was standing over him, his hand on his arm.

"You okay?"

Dean looked around him trying to make sense of his scrambled thoughts.

"What's the date?" he asked breathlessly.

Sam raised his eyebrow, then looked at his brother's face and decided he had better answer.

"July 19th," then looking at his brother's stricken face added, "Why?"

"Crap...We've gotta get to Cardiff in Two days."

Dean floored the impala; it was a beautifully straight road, nothing in front, nothing behind. He rolled down the windows feeling the cool air play across his face, and turned up the music and finally, after 36 hours being back topside, felt himself relax. He was back where he belonged, in the front seat of his beloved Impala, on the road with Sam in the passenger seat. He turned to look at his brother, he was smiling at him.

"What?" he asked frowning.

"Nothing," Sam grinned, "Just so glad you're here and safe."

Dean smiled back at him. He allowed himself a few moment then turned back to face the road.

"Okay enough of the mushy, lovey-dovey crap. We're on a case here."

Sam sighed, Dean was back to normal.

"Okay, Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean replied, fighting back a grin.

"Okay" said Sam turning serious. "So were on a case. We are going to Cardiff, in the UK, to meet a guy with blue eyes who claims to have rescued you from the pit. Even though you don't remember him or know the slightest thing about him."

"Yeah, that sounds right," Dean said, staring through the front window at the road ahead. "Why, is there a problem?"

Sam cleared his throat. "No, but it's just weird don't you think, a guy asking you to let him into this world, how do you know he's not just gonna grab you and take you back down with him. I just got you back Dean, I can't lose you again."

Dean turned this time to face his brother.

"Look, I know it sounds weird, but I trust this guy, even though I don't know who he is, I feel like I owe him something, at least a chance to explain what's going on, and if he does try and take me back to the pit, then let him try, but I sure as hell aint going anywhere, I only just got back, I have to have at least a couple of dozen burgers and pies and beers before I get taken back down there without a fight. Don't worry Sammy, you aint getting rid of me that easy, I learned a trick or two in the pit, there isn't any way they can take me back, trust me."

Sam nodded mutely and went back to reading his notes. Dean reclined back in the driving seat, mouthing his way through the song on the cassette tape till a sudden thought dawned on him. He sat bolt upright, so quickly that Sam dropped the entire book of notes he was reading.

"Crap!" he exclaimed, slapping at the steering wheel.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, bending to retrieve his notes.

"We've gotta fly!"

Sam said nothing, just cracked up.

"What's funny?" asked Dean, an edge of panic to his voice.

"You've spent four months in hell and you're still scared of flying."

Dean swatted him and rubbed his now clammy forehead.

"Oh crap!" he muttered weekly

Sam chuckled to himself and settled back in his seat to read the notes. It was good to have his brother back.


	2. Cardiff

Cardiff

The doctor was tinkering with his TARDIS when he heard it. A voice projected so loudly and urgently into the telepathic field that the Doctor heard it 200 light years away.

"Dean."

The Doctor stopped his tinkering surprised, turning to frown at the console.

"Dean!"

The voice called again, louder and more urgent than before. The Doctor felt an uneasy knot building in the stomach. Who was this? Projecting so strongly!

"Dean!"

This time the voice broke in panic and despair. The Doctor felt an urge to help. Whoever or whatever this thing was they needed help to communicate or find this person. The voice broadcast one last time and the Doctor's stomach dropped into his shoes.

"If you can hear me, meet me in Cardiff city centre. I used all my energy getting you topside, I can't get back through but I have to. You are going to face something I know human kind cannot face alone. There is a massive amount of energy in Cardiff, I can use it to get to you but someone needs to help me. I can't do it alone. Please Dean if you can hear me help me."

The voice started to fade. Missing words as the sender struggled to maintain the connection

The Doctor sprang into action. Locking the TARDIS into the telepathic field before it faded just in time to catch a date, before whomever it was lost the energy to keep projecting. July 21st 2012 pulsed gently on the screen. He locked in the co-ordinates and threw the TARDIS into high gear. The engines roared and the Doctor only just managed to grab onto the console in time to save himself being flung across the control room.

"Woops." He giggled to himself pulling himself into one of the chairs.

Rose came tottering around the corner just then, her hair was dripping wet, her buttons were done up wrong, her belt was unfastened and her shoes were all bent at the back where she hadn't undone them properly to put them on. She scowled at him.

"Thanks for the heads up!" she said grumpily working her way across the control room gingerly

"Good shower?" The Doctor asked innocently a faint smile tugging up the corners of his lips.

"Yeah, right up till I slipped and fell into the ceiling!"

The Doctor cracked up and after a few seconds Rose joined in. He worked he way across the room to meet her, taking her hand just as the TARDIS lurched again swinging her into the chair he had just occupied and slipping into the one beside her.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

Rose nudged him gently with her elbow, an affectionate gesture that told him all was forgiven. She waited a beat before speaking.

"So, where are we going in such a hurry?"

The Doctor paled. He didn't want to tell her, he knew it would hurt her. His silence was not lost on Rose, her stomach dropped as she looked up at his face. He met her eyes.

"Cardiff." He said solemnly.

Rose paled.

"But we stopped that didn't we. Gwen stopped that. She gave her life to stop that."

"It's opening again." The Doctor said heavily. "Someone intends to use the energy to get into earth, I can't tell if it's for good or bad yet but we have to stop it, the rift cant open again."

Rose nodded, her eyes were bright. The Doctor wrapped one arm around her shoulders and she turned her face to hide it in his shoulder.

"I hate it when people die for us for nothing." She mumbled against his jacket.

He squeezed her a bit tighter. Rose was such a strong person but she formed a friendship with pretty much everyone she met, she loved so many and he knew it killed her a little bit inside whenever someone died or got hurt helping them. His stomach lurched with anxiety. She showed so much compassion but he couldn't stand how much it hurt her.

The TARDIS bleeped, splitting the silence and snapping them both out of their thoughts and back to the matter at hand. Rose sniffed and raised her head.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Grab that dial by the phone and turn it 90 degrees, then when I press this knob here by the toaster turn it again 180 degrees, okay?"

Rose crossed to the dial, and they both pretended the dampness on his collar was from her hair, even though it had long since dried.

"Tell me when."

"Okay, now!"

She spun the dial; the TARDIS lurched to the right. Rose grabbed onto the console and giggled. The Doctor stabbed his finger on the knob next to the toaster and the TARDIS veered sharply to the left. Rose staggered but managed to spin the dial 180 degrees and the TARDIS settled. They looked at each other panting slightly then the grinned.

"Now, that's Teamwork!" The Doctor whooped.

Rose smiled back, settling into the chair. She busied herself clipping back her hair. The Doctor felt the panic in his stomach again. She was so young. She had so much of her life ahead of her; he knew that travelling with him could shorten it significantly. It was so dangerous, she was so strong but she didn't disserve this, the pain, the fear, the loss.

Rose felt him staring. She looked up grinning.

"What?" she asked, her face falling at the look on his face.

The Doctor didn't answer, he couldn't. Rose got to her feet, and the Doctor held out his arms, without hesitation she hugged him, feeling his strong arms wrap around her squeezing her tightly.

"Hey!" she said, pulling away so she could see his face, "What's wrong."

"Just promise me you will be safe. Promise me whatever happens you will be okay. I couldn't, I couldn't face your mother if anything happened. If I had it my way I would drop you in London and go on my own, but I know you would follow me anyway. I just couldn't bare it if anything happened to you."

"Okay, I promise, but only if you promise too. I couldn't imagine what would happen to me if anything happned to you. I guess I would just go back to working in a shop, eating chips in my spare time."

The Doctor pulled her into another hug.

"NO! No, you are far too important for that Rose Tyler."

Rose felt his breath on the top of her head. She loved the way he could make her feel needed and important. As old as he was, as many people he had seen, he still believed everyone was fantastic and important in their own little way. She locked this memory in her mind, not wanting to forget it, then the TARDIS landed. They broke apart and Rose breathed a sigh of relief. The familiar look of excitement was back on the Doctors face. He dashed to the screen showing the world outside and after making sure there were no dangers present turned to Rose.

"Ready?"

Rose grinned and squeezed his hand.

"Ready!"

They exited together stepping into the early morning air of Cardiff and they both pretended the dampness of the crown of Rose's head was from her hair, even though it had long since dried.


End file.
